


Breather

by Mr_Waterworks



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/F, Fluff, I love these babes so much i just want em all to be happy, Lesbians, Nonbinary Character, Sleepovers, au where everyone gets along and catra isnt a massive dick to her friends, cute shit, gals bein pals, slight angst, slight sexual content, yes they watch finding dory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Waterworks/pseuds/Mr_Waterworks
Summary: Catra is very stressed about a big exam next week, and Scorpia knows exactly how to help her!Just a drabble that I needed to write after the toil of watching Season 4. Everyone gets along and they eat snacks.
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Entrapta (She-Ra), implied entrapta/hordak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Breather

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've never been to college before.

Catra scrutinized her coffee with a furrowed brow. She was scrunched uncomfortably in her chair and actively avoiding looking at who sat across from her.

“Okay I’m not saying that we… That is not what we’re doing-”

She looked up, and immediately realized that was a mistake.

“We’re gonna have a sleepover?!” Scorpia’s pupils were blown and her pincers were squished into her cheeks as she grinned widely.

Catra felt her ears burn. Dammit. 

“Yeah.” she grumbled, “I guess.”

Scorpia squealed and then quickly composed herself, picking up her hot chocolate in both claws and gulping from it. Catra could see her smiling under the whipped cream. 

“Oh this is gonna be so fun,” Scorpia was still raving about it as she and Catra walked down the street through scattered autumn leaves. “We have to have it at my parents house- cause their place is bigger, there’s no way we could all fit into your dorm-”

“Wait, ‘all’?” Catra turned and saw Scorpia excitedly fumbling with her phone. “Who are you texting?! This is supposed to just be me and-!”

“And, send!” Scorpia smiled widely as she pocketed her phone. Catra groaned as she felt her friend’s arm wrap around her shoulders as they walked. 

“I’m not gonna be able to study if there’s other people there!” Catra kicked leaves away as they went. “Who did you just invite?”

“Oh just Entrapta!” Scorpia replied, “And Double. The whole gang, right?”

Catra threw back her head and groaned.

“If I don’t do well on this exam, Hordak’ll have my head! I’m not good at science stuff and that’s all his class is.”

“Well, that’s perfect isn’t it? Entrapta’s doing well in his class and Double is...helpful.”

By now they had meandered back onto campus and the sky was getting darker. Catra chuckled and shook her head, reaching up to gently punch Scorpia in the shoulder. 

“Whatever you say, dork.” She said, “I know you’re trying to help. See you Saturday?”

Scorpia nodded and pulled Catra in for a hug.

“Sure! I’ll pick you up from work, it’ll be great!”

Catra wriggled out of Scorpia’s grip and pulled her jacket tighter around her as she left, her head bent low to hide her smile.

It was pouring when Scorpia picked Catra up from the local McDonalds, and she almost slipped and fell, barely avoiding dropping her backpack as she ran toward Scorpia’s car.

“Hey there, Wildcat, how was work?” 

“Ugh, just drive!” 

Scorpia promptly slammed on the gas and tore wildly out of the parking lot while Catra cursed and shook water from her hair.

“So if you see my mom, don’t panic, I’ve already told her all about you-”

Catra’s ears flicked, half listening. She had slumped in her seat and pulled out her phone, opening up the group chat Scorpia had named ‘Super Pal Quartet’ with lots of heart emojis on the end.

‘might b late!!!! meeting w prof.!!!!!!’ Entrapta had sent a message an hour ago. Double Trouble hadn’t sent anything since the group chat got made but had seen all the messages. Mostly, the chat was just Scorpia making plans.

“Alright, we’re here!” Scorpia had parked terribly in the driveway of her parent’s house. Catra grabbed onto Scorpia’s arm when she opened up the passenger door for her. Catra’s jaw dropped as she looked up at the house, grand and modern looking. She could see a bamboo garden behind the iron back gate. 

She huddled close to Scorpia’s side, shoulders drawn up and shivering in the rain. Scorpia giggled and held out her arm over Catra’s head, keeping rain off of her as they jogged up the front of the house.

After Scorpia had struggled to unlock the door, Catra barrelled into the house, the two of them trailing water all over the floor. 

“Well it doesn’t look like anyone’s home,” Scorpia sounded quiet saying this, “But hey! Now we have the whole place to ourselves!”

“Yeah,” Catra slunk down the dark hallway, eyeing ornate looking boxes and vases without any flowers that decorated the place. “You’ve got a cool house.”

“Yeah, my folks do a lot of collecting,” Scorpia grabbed Catra’s hand and led her up a staircase, “Cultural museum curators. I wasn’t allowed to touch anything as a kid!” 

“Huh,” Catra and Scorpia found another hallway, “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to get too much studying done if Entrapta isn’t here yet, so-”

“And this is my room!” 

Scorpia smacked the light switch and proudly stood in the middle of a bedroom that looked nothing like the rest of the house. It was bigger than any bedroom Catra had ever seen, the walls covered in posters of girl bands and drawings of animals and anime characters. Blankets and stuffed animals littered Scorpia’s bed and there was a big red fuzzy rug on the carpeted floor. 

“Whaddya think?” Scorpia watched Catra excitedly as she looked at all the posters, laying her backpack on the floor. Books clunked around inside it.

“I think you have a pretty good taste in music. You like Swimsuit Murder?” Catra laughed, pointing to a poster. “I loved them in high school.” 

Scorpia’s eyes lit up and she bounded up behind Catra to look up at the poster. Catra felt Scorpia’s claws wrap around her shoulders and she jolted nervously before feeling her ears get warm.

“God, I’m all wet.” Catra gently pushed Scorpia’s arms off of her, grabbing at her soaked McDonald’s uniform. She felt gross.

“Well, maybe I have something-”

Scorpia was cut off by a banging at the door. Scorpia immediately took off down the stairs.

“I’ll get it!” She shouted.

“I brought snaaaaacks!” Entrapta danced around the room, laughing and holding a plastic tray full of tiny cupcakes high above her head. Her ridiculous purple twintails whipped around her, smacking Catra’s legs.

“Ooh, are those chocolate? Gosh, I love chocolate-!” Scorpia held her claws up to her face, excitedly bouncing on her bed. 

“Entrapta!” Catra snapped, her arms crossed. “You’re going to help me study, right?”

“Sure!” She replied, picking up a hot pink duffle bag and gently setting it in front of Catra. “I’ve got everything right here, you’ll have no problem passing that exam with me helping you!” Entrapta’s hair unzipped her bag and pulled out snack after snack after snack, all comically tiny. Tiny brownies, tiny juice boxes, tiny cookies, tiny keg cups for the cans of soda that rolled out of the bag. Finally she retrieved a tape recorder and tossed it to Catra.

“That’s it?” Catra barely caught it, examining it in her hands as if she expected answers written on it. “Are you kidding me?!”

“All of my study sessions, vocab lists, equations, and formulas are in there!” Entrapta declared loudly, “It’s all a struggling student could ever want!”

“Hey, I am not struggling-!” 

“Oh I’m just so jazzed that we’re all here!” Scorpia flopped backwards onto her bed and grabbed a teddy bear, holding it so tightly it looked like it was going to pop. “We’re gonna have so much fun! We have snacks, and maybe I’ll find a nice feel-good movie-”

Catra felt her stomach lurch, balling her hands into fists and holding them up against her forehead. This wasn’t supposed to be fun. She tossed the recorder on the rug and plopped down to unzip her soggy backpack, saving her books. They were mostly dry, save for the edges of some of the pages. Her heavy secondhand laptop seemed fine. She sighed, relieved that she at least had some study materials of her own. 

“Catra, you’re really wet.” Entrapta was looming over her, picking up a strand of her wet hair with her own fluffy pigtail. 

“You just noticed?” Catra huffed, eyes narrowed. 

“Hey, Wildcat,” Scorpia had gotten up to lift Catra very awkwardly into a standing position. “How about you go into my bathroom and dry yourself off. I’ll try and find something for you to change into.”

Catra sighed, suddenly on the verge of tears, and nodded. “Thanks.”

Scorpia smiled and Catra went out into the hallway. 

“On your left!” Scorpia called after her, “You can shower too if you want, you probably need it!” 

Catra ran her hands through her hair, letting warm water run down her back a second longer before messing with the shower handle to turn the water off. She felt a little better, she decided, as she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. Scorpia had left a too-big-but-not-huge t-shirt on the bathroom counter. 

Catra ruffled her hair and scowled at her reflection. She caught a glimpse of a face in the mirror.

“Well hello, Kitten!”

“AGH!” Catra hissed and leapt up onto the counter, staring wide eyed at the green intruder.

Double Trouble laughed. “Apologies for my tardiness,” they said, doing that creepy blinking thing that Catra hated, “I just popped in to use the mirror.”

Catra pulled her towel tighter around her and hopped off of the counter, embarrassed. She looked over Double, noticing they were wearing makeup and a very stupid pink and yellow costume.

“Sure, don’t let me stop you.” Catra replied, tossing her hair as coolly as she could manage, “What’s with the getup?”

“Oh I had a show tonight!” Double produced makeup wipes from their pocket and leaned over the sink as they rubbed glitter and lipstick off of their face. “You have to come see it, I was very proud of my work up there.”

“Couldn’t you just have, you know-” Catra snapped her fingers and gestured to Double. They frowned, taking bobby pins out of their hair. 

“I’m not allowed.” they said quietly, “Wouldn’t want to upstage the amateurs now would I? But it’s alright, I’m actually enjoying the challenge.”

Catra snorted. She watched Double, slowly realizing that they weren’t looking at their own reflection anymore. They smirked.

Catra’s face flared into a blush and she crossed her arms over her chest as best she could without dropping her towel. 

“Don’t look.” She muttered, snatching the t-shirt off the counter.

“Eyes are closed, Kitten.” 

Catra quickly changed into the t-shirt (it fell below her knees and slid off one shoulder) and kicked the door closed behind her as she started back down the hallway. She couldn’t tell if she felt uncomfortable or flustered. 

Scorpia and Entrapta were sitting together on the floor, surrounded by miniature snacks when Catra returned.

“Okay, I dare you to put a tiny cookie on your forehead and get it into your mouth without using your hands!.” Scorpia looked very pleased with herself as Entrapta immediately reached for a cookie. 

“No hair, either.”

“Aw!” Entrapta’s pigtails crept sheepishly behind her back.

“Truth or Dare?” Catra scoffed, placing a hand on her hip. “What are you guys, twelve?”

“What, scared to play, darling?” Catra jumped, feeling Double’s elbow on her shoulder and their voice in her ear. 

“Pfft, no!” Catra shoved Double away and stalked off to the corner of the room, sitting down and grabbing her textbook.

“You’re really not gonna come hang out?” Scorpia sounded hurt. Entrapta was wiggling her eyebrows trying to move the cookie down her face.

“I came here to study!” Catra snapped, “That’s it! If you’re going to be distracting, then just stay over there, and don’t bother me!” 

Scorpia stared down into her lap, brows furrowed. She got up and moved cautiously towards Catra, who was glaring at her book.

“Hey.” Scorpia said quietly. “Do you want help?”

Catra let her head drop onto the page.

“I’m just stressed.” She whispered. “Really stressed. I’ve been trying so hard to keep up with Hordak and school and work, and I need to pass this class, so I can prove that I’m good at school stuff, at something, and that I’m not just some-!”

“Hey hey hey,” Scorpia gently set a claw on each of Catra’s shoulders. She brought her head up, quickly wiping away oncoming tears. “When’s your exam?”

“This Wednesday.”

Scorpia chuckled and threw up her pincers. “You’ve got plenty of time!”

“I really dont, I have-”

“Hey,” Scorpia smiled, “I get that you wanna get one step ahead, but you’ve got all the time in the world to prepare. And what I’m hearing right now is that you’re running yourself ragged trying to keep up with everything going on in your life, right?”

“Yeah, but-”

“So I think,” Scorpia tapped her chin, grinning, “Just hear me out. I think that you just need a little break. Y’know, some fun time with your best pals in the whole world to get you going again!”

Catra laughed, shaking her head.”I don’t wanna waste my time, Scorpia.”

“You won’t.” Scorpia said, “No one says we can’t do this again before test day. I promise I’ll help you.”

Catra’s tail flicked in thought. She looked past Scorpia to see Double Trouble braiding a strand of Entrapta’s hair. She sighed.

“Fine.” 

Scorpia did an excited fist-pincer pump and Catra chuckled, dragging her off to play Truth or Dare with the others.

“Entrapta, no one ever told me you were so much fun!” Double Trouble giggled, tickling the purple-haired tech genius laying in their lap.

“Why did I agree to this?!” Entrapta cackled, wriggling as Scorpia howled with laughter.

“Pass me another tiny cupcake,” Catra said, grinning as she balled another cupcake wrapper in her hands. “I haven’t eaten the equivalent of a full-sized one yet.”

“You got it, boss.” Scorpia struggled to claw one out with her pincers, “Just a second.”

Double finally released Entrapta from their tickley grasp, gently ruffling her hair. “I think that might have been my favorite dare! Who’s turn is it?”

“You ask Catra now!” Entrapta smiled, her knees pulled up to her chest.

“Truth or dare, love?”

Catra smirked, snatching the cupcake from Scorpia and ripping off the wrapper. “Dare.” she popped it into her mouth. “I’m no wimp.”

An evil grin spread across Double’s face.

“Alright.” They said, blinking. “Let one of us scratch your ears.”

“What?” Catra reached up to her head, baring her teeth. “I’m not letting you do that!”

“Calm down, it doesn’t have to be me.’’ Double said, leaning back on their hands. “Just. Someone.”

“Come to think of it, I haven’t studied any of your external anatomy before-” Entrapta’s hair reached out in front of her.

“Scorpia!” Catra blurted. She swallowed, feeling her face get hot. “Scorpia should do it.”

Catra turned to Scorpia and grumbled angrily. She was all smiles, very excited. 

“Ugh.” Catra leaned her head down closer to her. “None of you will bring this up later, understand?”

“You have my word.” Double Trouble grinned. Entrapta nodded with her chin in her hands, watching eagerly.

Catra huffed as Scorpia gently scratched behind one of Catra’s fuzzy ears. She was being almost annoyingly gentle, like she was afraid of hurting her. Catra’s hands balled into fists, resisting the urge to lean into her claw. 

“D’aww, are you purring?” Scorpia gasped.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Catra tore her head away from her. She cleared her throat, noticing the rumbling in her chest much too late.

Double and Entrapta giggled to themselves and Catra was barely able to meet Scorpia’s eyes. She was smiling.

The four of them had watched a “feel-good” animated movie, all piled on top of each other in Scorpia’s huge bed. Scorpia, who had cried at even the slightest emotional parts, sat cross-legged with Catra leaning on her arm. Double Trouble was lounging on her other side, holding Entrapta to their chest like a stuffed animal as they criticised the “mediocre performance” of the actors and insisting they could do better. Entrapta muttered to herself and drank tiny cups of soda, seemingly oblivious to Double’s arms around her.

“Gosh, and then she finds her family again, that’s so sweet!” Scorpia’s voice was breaking. She carefully blew her nose into a tissue. “I always cry at the end!”

“How many times have you seen this?” Catra asked, the movie only a bunch of blobs of color as she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

“So many, I can’t even remember.” Scorpia moved her arm behind Catra. “It just makes me feel all warm inside.”

Catra smiled, leaning against her friend. She felt a strong armored arm wrap around her and sighed happily. She was purring again, but she didn’t care.

“I’m glad you dragged me into this.” Catra felt Scorpia gently squeeze her in a hug, “Thanks, dork.”

Scorpia looked down at Catra as the credits rolled. “Anytime, Wildcat.”


End file.
